The instant invention relates generally to a combination pen and pencil writing instrument.
Numerous writing implements have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to utilize the writing qualities of a pen and pencil together in one instrument. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,334,860 to Hughes; U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,983 to Visitacion and U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,090 to Detrick all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.